1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a facsimile apparatus with automatic telephone answering function.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Recently, function of the telephone has been improved, and the facsimile has been popularized. Moreover, a facsimile apparatus with automatic telephone answering function has been provided, wherein both functions have been integrated.
Formerly, a facsimile apparatus with automatic telephone answering function such as a facsimile with an answering telephone, when in the automatic answering mode, makes a connection with the telephone line automatically, determined whether the communication partner is a facsimile or not by observing an input signal from the partner's line, and selects state wherein either the facsimile is operated or the answering telephone is operated.
Hereinbelow will be described the above-mentioned prior art facsimile apparatus with automatic telephone answering function with reference to drawings.
FIG. 3 shows a block diagram of a prior art facsimile apparatus with automatic telephone answering function. In FIG. 3, numeral 1 is a telephone line, numeral 2 is a ring signal detection means, numeral 3 is an interface circuit, numeral 4 is a storing means for storing various operations, numeral 5 is a control means, numeral 6 is a facsimile communication means as data communication means, numeral 7 is an answering message sending means (hereinafter referred to as OGM), numeral 8 is an incoming signal judging means, numeral 9 is a message recording means (hereinafter referred to as ICM) as signal recording means incoming from the telephone line, numeral 10 is a handset circuit, numeral 11 is a hand set, numeral 12 is external telephone connecting means, numeral 13 is a ring sound generation means, numeral 14 is a speaker, and numeral 15 is an automatic answering selection switch.
Hereinbelow will be described an operation of the prior art facsimile apparatus with automatic telephone answering function comprising the above-mentioned structural elements.
At first, the ring signal detection means 2 of the facsimile apparatus with automatic telephone answering function detects a ring signal from a not-shown central exchange office (C.O.) and its output is sent to the control means 5. The control means 5 generates a ring sound signal by the ring sound generation means 13 and the ring sound is outputted from the speaker 14.
In the case that the automatic answering selection switch 15 is in ON-state, the control means 5 causes the interface circuit 3 to make a connection with the telephone line 1 in response to the ring signal. After completion of making connection of the telephone line 1, the control means 5 causes the OGM sending means 7 to send an OGM and causes the incoming signal judging means 8 to observe the signal incoming from the telephone line 1 through the interface circuit 3. When the caller sends a facsimile demand signal for demanding facsimile communication (for example, DTMF signal), the incoming signal judging means 8 detects this signal and sends an output signal to the control means 5. The control signal 5 causes the OGM sending means 7 to stop sending of the OGM and to operate the facsimile communication means 6 to start facsimile communication.
In the case that the facsimile communication demand signal from a caller is not inputted during sending of the OGM, when sending of the OGM ends, the control means 5 operates a timer means included therein as well as operates the ICM recording means 9.
During this operation if the incoming judging means 8 detects a voice signal, the control means 5 resets operation of the internal timer and operates the message recording means 9 to record an incoming message.
When the incoming judging means 8 detects the silence for a given interval detected by counting of the timer or when the facsimile communication start signal is detected, the control means 5 does not cause recording operation by the ICM recording means but causes the facsimile communication means 6 to start facsimile communication.
However, according to the above-mentioned structure, there is a problem that a considerable interval is necessary to start the facsimile communication because switching to the facsimile communication is made after judging whether the partner telephone is a facsimile or not in accordance with the signal inputted after the making of connection with the telephone line.
Moreover, particularly, in the case of a facsimile communication, there is a specification that communication shall start within a predetermined interval after the caller sends its telephone number. As the result, there is also a problem that facsimile communication cannot be executed when an excessive interval has passed up to judgement.
Another prior art method and apparatus for sending a data message to a selected station during a silent interval between ringing are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,551,581 of which date of patent is Nov. 5, 1985. According to abstract of this patent, the apparatus includes a detector and a sender. Responsive to a first ringing signal, the detector generates a status signal representative of the silent interval between ringing signals. During the silent interval, the sender sends to the selected station a frequency shift keyed signal representative of the data message. Moreover, the message includes special service information such as the directory number of the calling station at column 3, lines 36 to 37.
Further prior art method and apparatus for displaying special service information data selected station during a silent interval between ringing are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,582,956 of which date of patent is Apr. 15, 1986. According to abstract of this patent, a frequency shift keyed (FSK) signal which represents the special service information is filtered from the ringing signals by the line interface unit of the apparatus. A converter thereof detects the FSK signal and demodulates the special service information from the FSK signal. Upon detection of the FSK signal, a control circuit receives and stores the special service information. The stored special service information is then periodically sent to the display unit to begin exhibiting the information during the silent interval before the next ringing signal.